Episode 109: Journey 2: The Mysterious Island
Tag : "On this episode we discuss the film Journey 2: The Mysterious Island. Probably the most faithful adaptation of any Jules Verne work, ever." Website Blurb : Apologies for the lack of more detailed show notes, as 2/3 of the Flop House are busy traveling for the GOP and Democratic conventions. Movie Summary Suggested Titles :; Wrong Size Animals: The Movie :: Elliott @10:10 Premise Story : The guys discuss how the name of this movie uses the numeral 2 as a replacement for the word "to" and that there is no colon in the title, although this doesn't appear to actually be the case (as least as per IMDB). : Excellent description of the homoerotic scene in which Luis Guzmán throws berries at The Rock's naked chest. @13:25 Final Judgments * Kinda liked this movie. (Elliott) * Kinda liked this movie. (Dan) * Kinda liked this movie as well, and Journey 2 gets the hat trick. (Stuart) Episode Highlights Tangents * The guys introduce themselves to one another, the listeners get a peek behind the curtain, and Dan wants us all to get "erections on the regular." * Michael Caine impression makes an appearance. @12:15 * The sex is much better on the moon, but there's a wait list. @24:10 * The phrase "Nemo Money, Nemo Problems" is coined. @32:10 Movie Pitches * Adventures Buddies, a TV-series based on Jules Verne's Seinfeld-inspired phase. Quotes Listener Mail Mailbag Song : @Time :: Elliott sings a pre-Mail Bag song and the Flop House House Cat makes an appearance. Letters : "Mail Title" from Listener Lastnamewithheld @Time : "Mail Title" from Listener Lastnamewithheld @Time : "Mail Title" from Listener Lastnamewithheld @Time :: This very wiki that you're reading right now is mentioned. :: The first letter is from Stefan Last-Name-Withheld, and he wonders if 3D televisions are the way of the future. Dan gets interrupted repeatedly and in the background he says "Someday I'll make it through an entire letter...(unintelligible)" while Stuart and Elliott talk about the time capsule episode of Saved by the Bell. Dan thinks 3D televisions are horrible. :: The second letter is from Paul Last-Name-Withheld. He recommends the movie Monsters. Paul says that Dan is his wife's favorite Flopper...then reveals that this was a lie but that his wife (Paul's wife) has a nice ass, referring to Dan's insatiable hunger for the asses of married women. :: The third letter is from Remy Last-Name-Withheld. She demands more information about the Flop House House Cat's Shakespearean aspirations, and there is a discussion regarding Batman vs. Castle Freak. :: The fourth letter is from John Last-Name-Withheld. He is upset that Elliott doesn't know what zeppole are. :: The fifth letter is from Dan Berube (a rare Last Name Disclosed). Dan Berube is the original investigator who dragged Dingdonggate into the light, and writes in to gloat gleefully. Recommendations * (Elliott) @Time * (Dan) @Time * (Stuart) @Time :: Stuart recommends The Raid: Redemption, a movie for people who enjoy "dudes beating each other up and, like, grunting a lot and shouting." It can only be viewed in Stuart's living room. :: Dan recommends Galaxy Quest, and cleavage (or as Stuart calls it: "chest butt"). :: Elliott recommends Beasts of the Southern Wild. Stinger : It turns out that Curly's Gold is inside of all of us, and this episode ends. Category:Episodes Category:Michael Caine Category:Luis Guzmán Category:Vanessa Hudgens Category:Josh Hutcherson Category:Unanimous Movies They Kinda Liked Category:Dwayne Johnson